


额外努力

by Doris_CYQZ



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Bottom Maxwell Lord, Description of Peeing, Maxwell Lord with Female Genitals, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_CYQZ/pseuds/Doris_CYQZ
Summary: 注意：不健康就对了，read at your own risk.GN!reader/max lord男人就是长批，就是能怀孕，这是常识（x
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader
Kudos: 6





	额外努力

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 不健康就对了，read at your own risk.  
> GN!reader/max lord  
> 男人就是长批，就是能怀孕，这是常识（x

屁股真大啊。Max Lord在挂的地图你毫无兴趣，视线黏在他的西装下摆摇晃的曲线。湖蓝色的布料让你想到湖水，你开始想象撑满它的臀肉，在撞击下如同水波一样荡漾，缺乏日晒的柔软的白肉颤抖着迅速变得粉红。

  
“好了。”Lord转过身来，戴着浮夸戒指的粗手指插进金色的汗湿的散乱刘海往后拨，做出电视广告上那副笑容。“我们刚才说到哪了？”

  
“信用评级。”你用钢笔敲了敲桌面，假装刚刚在看的是墙角的绿植。

  
“信用评级！是的。”Lord夸张地拍手，他的笑容更加亲热了，捏了捏自己的领带结，好像下一秒就要摘掉这副碍事的包装，但他只是又转到他的地图，向你展示上面标出来的潜在油田。“Y/N，听我说，到目前为止，我们只勘探了选取的几个小范围地点，都发现了可开采的油层，而我们有的——”他的左手按着西海岸的轮廓，右手从那儿往东甩出一道直线，西装和衬衫袖子被他的动作扯紧，露出他白袖口勒出凹陷的手腕。“所有这些区域的开采权！”

  
“唔嗯。”你不置可否的哼了一声，懒得质疑他是否真的了解自己低价买入的烂地，专心看他侧身时把马甲撑得满满的躯干。

  
“我们的地质调查显示这一片的石油储备非常丰富，只要资金到位，马上就可以进行开发，三年内就能投入生产！”Lord转身就坐在你身边的桌上，那条粗壮的大腿就横在你的手边，湖蓝色的布料绷得皱褶都被拉平了，而你的手背好像都能感受到他的热度。天知道你怎么说服自己抬起头去和他对视，也许因为他眼里兴奋的狂热也很吸引你。“Y/N，你要知道这么好的项目有多少人想投资，要不是因为勘测还没有全部做完，我怎么可能寻求利息这么高的贷款？当然，我还没有去公开募集资金，第一个来找的你，”他俯下身来，粗厚的手掌抓住你的手臂捏了捏，呼吸的热气喷吐在你的脸庞。别去看他丰满的嘴唇。你捏着笔盖等他的下文。“我当然要让我的老朋友先看看，是不是？”

  
Lord很需要资金。你突然意识到这是一个好机会。“说起来我还没有告诉过你呢，真是巧合，但是我最近和上一个开采权持有人见过面，我们聊了一点这块地的事。”你移开视线慢慢地说，把玩着手里的钢笔，感受到Lord像是触电一样松开你的手臂。“这块地……嗯，综合来说，没有 **那么** 高的开采价值。相比于其他项目来说，不能说 **非常** 有竞争力。按你现在这个情况，要通过我们的贷款审核还是 **比较** 有难度的。”

  
你看着光在Lord的眼睛里重新亮起来。“好吧，我承认这份评估报告可能存在一些没有考虑到的因素，但是，”Lord努力地笑得更自信一些。“我们还是有机会通过审核……只要付出一些额外的努力？”

  
“那要看你有没有朝着正确的方向努力了。”你挑了挑眉。“最近我们倒是没有石油方面的项目，现在申请的话条件说不定能宽松一点。只是我手里有一个综合条件和你差不多的候选，前几天刚进入审核程序。如果那个项目先通过审核，恐怕……”你看到Lord从桌子上下来，把又落下来的头发粗暴地抓回去，没有继续说下去。“我知道了，”他状似轻松地呼了口气，理了理有点凌乱的西装，你遗憾地看着外套遮住他的曲线。“天哪，我都没注意都到这个时间了！你肯定还没吃晚饭吧？真不好意思耽搁你这么久，请一定允许我邀请你共进晚餐。不知道你偏好什么口味？我马上让助理去订包厢，我们可以边吃边继续。”他转着手腕露出袖子里的金表瞟了一眼，快速地说道，眼睛紧紧盯着你的表情，仿佛想用眼神中的炙热烧尽所有你可能的推辞。

  
让你选择真是贴心的说辞，你当然要接下他的话头：“最近应酬太多，你这样说的话，我倒想换换口味。”你放下钢笔，去握他搁在桌上的手，在他的注视下拎到面前，看着他的眼睛，嘴唇落在他的掌根。“一些热情和主动就很好。”

有时候你搞不清楚Lord是怎么想的，难道把头发染成金色就能让他成为宣传画上的成功人士？可是他那丰满的嘴唇，鼻梁的弧度和眼睛的轮廓，一看就知道是移民的后裔。不过，这廉价的染色倒是让他别有一番风情，褪色的发缕攥在手里格外让人兴奋，不由得升起暴虐的心思。是不是这才是他的目的？几个人这样攥过他的头发，扯着他的头皮？是不是以往你没有接收的项目，都通过这种方式完成了融资？他的嘴也很棒，柔软的舌头熟练地舔舐你的阴茎，温暖的口腔卖力地吮吸，谁会相信这是他第一次干这种勾当？你拽着他的头发让他先吐出来，Lord迫不及待地照做，临了被勃起的性器顶到喉咙，柔软的喉部肌肉痉挛着下沉，狼狈地把你的阴茎呕出来，带出带着血丝的唾液。

  
你这才发现他的嘴唇破了个口子，也许是刚才下定决心的努力结果。这个发现没有招来你的怜悯，只是让你更加燥热。丰满，湿润的嘴唇，你无数次思量过它们的触感，果然和想象里一样柔软，沾上你的前液，在会议室的白炽灯下闪闪发光。

  
你毫不怀疑自己能用这儿射出来，但是这未免有点浪费你冒的风险。“把衣服脱了。”你拍拍他汗湿的脸颊，看着他又咬咬那个伤口，榨出的血液沁进牙龈，站起来把脱下的外套搭在椅子靠背上。“快点。”你凑过去抓了抓他脑后的卷发，满意地看着他打了个哆嗦。“别让我一直等。”

  
马甲，皮带，西裤，内裤。“行了，剩下的留着。”你的耐心在他把内裤脱下来的时刻正式耗尽，拎着他的衬衫后领往回拽，让他靠在那张挂着地图的展板上。Lord慌张地试图用手遮掩甩来甩去的疲软的性器，好像这样能为他挽回一点尊严。你喜欢他窘迫的样子，尤其是他只穿着衬衫领带，被地砖压红的双膝往上一丝不挂，而你只解开了裤子的拉链。“叉开点。”你踢了踢他裹在长袜里的脚踝，Lord欲言又止地张了张嘴，没动。“干嘛？”你不耐烦地在他的大腿边上来了一巴掌，上帝啊，手感真是好得不可思议，柔软的肥肉回馈的声音清脆极了，你似乎能够听到它的回响。“现在改主意是不是有点太迟了？”

  
“不，不是……”Lord嗫嚅着说，躲闪你的视线。“你这儿，你有套和润滑吗？”

  
“不需要，我想用前面。”你实在等不及了，伸手去掰他的腿根，看在上帝的份上你还硬着呢。Lord没敢抵抗，你的手指陷进他的肉里，他就老老实实把腿张开了。但他还在用不敢置信的表情看着你，好像你在说什么天方夜谭似的。“就是因为……至少戴个套？”他终于忍不住来抓你的手。“要是这儿没有，我叫司机去买？”

  
你简直要被燃烧的欲望和他的愚蠢逗笑了，把阴茎抵进他的大腿间才回答他。“然后呢？让我等半个小时？让你的司机知道你在给我操？行了，配合点，不会那么容易怀孕的，别忘了你努力的方向，热情和主动，嗯？”你捏了捏他的脸颊，连这儿都能捏起这么多肉。“目前为止，我对哪一个都不满意。”

  
Lord不吭声了，默默地把腿又张开了点。这才对嘛。你毫不客气地把阴茎更多地挤进去。还问有没有润滑，装什么蒜呢，他的大腿内侧明明已经湿了，又黏又滑的汁液可不会和汗水搞混。他真是够胖了，这会儿大腿的肉还能挤在一起，直到你的手用力抓握住他的屁股才依依不舍地分开。被体液黏着的皮肤烫得不可思议，缺乏锻炼的部位又嫩又软，包裹着厚厚的脂肪，像是熟透的果实，薄薄的外皮罩着多汁的果肉，微微挤压就汁水四溢。你摸到果实的缝隙，那儿果然渗出甜蜜的汁液，一节食指的试探被热情濡湿，表面的肌肉微微有些抗拒，但就像它的主人一旦遇到强硬的动作就会服软，真的塞进腔内后就好像撬开了蚌壳，反而被肉褶裹挟着在呼吸间往里带。“不错。”你赞叹了一句，一边毫不犹豫地把手指往里塞，Lord被你粗暴的动作逼出一声微弱的呜咽，淹没在粗重的喘息里。第二根手指很快也进去了，有点紧，但是问题不大，两根手指作剪状快速地撑展，用不了多久就打开早已湿润的通道。没有任何理由再等，你扶着坚硬的性器把头部送进去，Lord抓着你肩膀的手一下子收紧。“Y/N......”你花了一秒意识到他在叫你的名字，像是在做最后的挣扎，想博得你的同情。

  
你真希望自己是他想象中那样的好人，但是现实是你直接插进去了，毫不留情地捣入隐秘的果实。幸好这会儿已经下班，Lord的尖叫才没有引来你的同事。他妈的，引来也无所谓！紧窄的肉洞让你发了疯，忍耐到现在的欲望如同喷发的火山，带着残忍的施虐欲望和对Max Lord肉欲的爱意冲进他的体内。他的双臂紧紧箍着你的脖子让你们的上身贴在一起，夹在你们之间的性器濡湿了你还扎在裤子里的衬衫。他的嘴唇就在你的腮边，汗湿的脸庞不时贴上你的耳廓，而呻吟和气喘则直冲你的鼓膜，电闪雷鸣一般让人头晕目眩。你在他呼吸的热流中浑身发抖，疑心他的热度要融化你的大脑，但你绝对心甘情愿，手指扣进他丰满的后臀一次次让他吞下你的全部长度，胯部撞击在他的腿根，皮带几次差点夹到他，棱角刮出的白痕迅速变得艳红，带着粉嫩的血色鼓起，美味得让人垂涎欲滴。你不愿意委屈自己，张嘴咬住更靠近点的部位：他的脖子。解开两颗扣子的衬衫无法挡住你的牙，你在他的肩颈处下口，终于尝到他的皮肉的味道，有点粗糙的质感和汗液的咸味，还有更浓郁的古龙水味扑面而来。你用牙齿锲而不舍地啃咬那一小块皮肉，如同要活生生咀嚼吞食他的身体，吸吮嘴中被压力挤得鼓起来的肉。终于一丝腥味混进你的口腔，你心满意足地松开发紫的皮肤，注视着红色充盈你印下的凹陷。

  
不知道什么时候，趁着你没注意，Lord的一只手挤进你们下腹之间缝隙，沾着他滑腻的分泌取悦着自己。难怪他的呻吟这样甜蜜，他是不是没有注意到你留下的印记？你的心里突兀地燃起怒火，拉开他湿漉漉的手，手指插进他的指缝，把他的手摁在身后的展板上。“别......”突然的冷落让Lord从轻飘飘的幻梦中清醒，他不情愿地呻吟，回到现实才看清你的表情。“呃，我......”他不出意外地瑟缩了，涨红的脸仓促地别到一边。“拜托？我只是想——”

  
“不。”你咬着牙冷酷地拒绝他，从他的身体里退出来，压着说话的音调，但任由你的不满坚硬下颚的线条，让他更加畏惧。“转过去。”Lord不敢拒绝，颤抖的双腿支撑肥胖的躯干转了半圈，一只手撑着展板支撑，另一只手被你攥在手里杜绝他可能的余裕。你扶着阴茎重新进入他，适应了的温度不像刚才那么烫人，操干了够久的通道也没有一开始狭窄，但是疲软的肉穴又别有一种温柔顺从的诱惑，或者他的任何姿态都是对你的诱惑？你怎么会爱上这个肥胖的骗子？可这种唾弃和检讨只加剧了你的欲望。

  
没有了碍事的睾丸和阴茎让你能够进得更深，而他的臀部远比大腿丰满，已经被揉捏得通红，在腰胯的冲撞下果真漾起滚滚肉浪。你掀起他的衬衫和背心，露出那光滑，白皙，汗湿的厚实的后背，面团一样的软肉在你的手下留下一块块粉红的痕迹，滚烫的身体散发着腾腾热气，就像你无数个夜里所构想的那样。你再次在他的脖颈上寻找合适下口的位置，这一小截连接身躯和头颅的皮肤已经被你的牙齿啃咬得一片狼藉，但是你还没够。永远不够。你的手沿着他的肋骨往下，摸到他点缀在贫瘠胸部上小小的乳头，恶意地用指甲的边缘掐住那颗果实。Lord发出一声尖锐的悲鸣，浑身猛地哆嗦，你要在五秒钟后注意到地上的斑点才能发现他反应激烈的原因，这会儿你稍稍被他唬住，手松开的那么一点，则会因为被愚弄的恼怒更加收紧。一直表现得相对温顺的商人终于不堪疼痛得挣扎起来，你不会放过这个借题发挥的机会，立刻一巴掌扇在那对自己朝思暮想的屁股上。“因为你的不合作，我会打十下，而且我希望你帮我计数，你听懂了吗？”你凑到Lord耳边，得到他颤抖的确认，直起腰来，颇有仪式感地在手上吹了口气。

  
第一下最响亮，回荡在会议室里，混着Lord抽着气小声说的“一”。“大声点，别让我从头来过。”你警告他，同时落下第二掌，他的声音果然大多了。

  
因为右手抓着Lord的手，你的左手活动范围有限，只好打在同一个地方。撒谎。你就是故意打在一起，新手印重上鼓起来的旧手印，好更加充分地折磨他。Lord的屁股在挨揍的时候缩紧给你的暂停的活塞运动增加了一丝趣味，他的惨叫和终于无法咽下的抽泣更是让你热血沸腾。你的手落下得越来越快，越来越重，不顾手掌发麻的疼痛，只想知道他还能带给你怎样的惊喜。

  
第十下的报数伴随着Lord的尖叫和汹涌的水声。你想起上周自己不小心在办公室打翻的咖啡，而地上的水渍逐渐蔓延开来。操。

  
“操！”你忍不住咒骂，不顾“惩罚”已经结束又狠狠给了Lord一巴掌，抓住他的屁股猛得挺腰。“看看你他妈的干的好事！”玩过头了，这下可就不是几张纸巾能够解决的问题。是你的错，因为你突发奇想的掌掴和完全没控制的力道Lord才会失禁，但是，当我们有主导权的时候，我们都不会追究自己的责任不是吗？“你最好记住自己做了什么！”你在Lord耳边恶狠狠地说道。烦躁加速了你本就所剩无几的冲刺，当然，也让Lord感受到了你的怒火。最后一下你恨不得也把睾丸挤进去，你的皮带终于还是卡着他的肉了，于是你在他刺痛的哭泣里咬住他斑驳的后颈，把种子全部射进他的内部。

  
高潮之后是迅速的冷却。你松开满身狼藉的商人，任由他破布一样倒在一边的椅子上，小声地为自己破碎的尊严啜泣，抽了几张纸收拾好自己，然后点了根烟。你不打算让Lord来收拾残局，他颤抖有笨拙的动作很有可能把一切弄得更糟。与其不放心地盯着，不如交换一些更有价值的东西。你又抽了几张纸塞进Lord手里，把那些评估报告和沾着可疑液体的地图塞回他的公文包里。“回去把评估的油储量改高一点，多加几条可以通到油井的运输路线，改完再把报告和其他资料给我。”你拍拍他的脸，Lord情不自禁瑟缩的动作终于让你露出一丝笑意。“你先回去吧，但记住我们还没完呢。”

  
Lord非常勉强地扶着椅子站起来，他的衣服还挂在椅子上，基本没有弄脏，足够他体面地掩人耳目。“谢谢......”他笨拙地收拾好自己，抱着公文包小声而迟疑地说道。

  
你摆了摆手，做出宽容的姿态。“今天的‘热情’还算不错，希望下次‘主动’也能让我满意。”

【END】


End file.
